Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style)
Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orhcestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Rebecca (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jordan's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Zaffi (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Andersen Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG